


Always the Same

by Pichitinha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece of fluff for the prompt "Engagement". Ginny thinking about she and Harry being engaged and some interaction between them towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Same

It was a little frustrating, actually. She just never thought of it this way. In her fantasies and dreams it was always blissful and happy and right, not stressing, tiring and just quite the same as always, as it apparently was.

Harry had proposed about a month ago. Despite her trust in him and how sure she was they were going to be together forever, she didn't quite expect a proposal to happen in that moment and she was totally surprised. She said yes, though, of course. She knew she was ready for it and honestly she was thrilled that it was closer by the second.

The problem was: being engaged didn't change anything in her life. Despite the first day after it – as he proposed at night – when they told the news and the Weasley celebrated all day, everything that followed was just the way it'd always been.

She'd spend the week nights over at the Harpies facilities, and would sleep at Harry's flat overnight on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. That's how things had been for a while now. It's not that she expected to move in with him entirely, she just… expected something to change.

And then there was also their relationship. It was great, of course, as it had always been. But it was the same. The fact that now they weren't dating, but actually were engaged made no difference at all on their daily lives.

She never felt the urge to say to anyone that she dated Harry Potter, so now she also didn't want to say she was engaged to him. As much happy as that made her, saying it like that would sound like she was happy because he was the Chosen One, and she didn't want it. To her friends, who knew she dated him, she'd always call him "Harry" when telling a story; he never was "my boyfriend", so now it didn't fit either to start using "my fiancé".

It had, though, one little change. And honestly, she hated it. Harry and her wanted a short engagement, just the right amount of time to plan the wedding. And it seems that, because of that, no one seemed able to talk to her about anything else. Everyone would be so worried about the dress, the cake, the flowers, the table arrangements, the songs, everything, and sometimes she just wanted to hear the last funny story they had at work or even tell something.

She wanted so desperately to tell her brothers that she was chosen to play at the world cup that year, but not once her mother or sisters-in-law allowed her to talk about anything other than what tone of lilac the bridesmaids dresses would be. It had been two days since she her captain told her and the only person she'd told was Harry.

Harry, of course, was all she could ask for. He, too, was tired of the wedding talk, and on the weekends they could save just for them they'd made a promise to talk about anything other than this, even if it meant talking about the growth of the yard plants. And sometimes they did, actually. It was an inside joke.

"And how are our plants today?" His voice reached her ears as he came home from work that Friday.

"Pretty good, actually. I was just thinking about them." She replied playfully from her place on the sofa, putting the book she had in hands – which she hadn't actually read in several minutes – on the little table.

"Just thinking about them won't make they grow, love." He smiled and settled down beside her, pecking her lips.

"Damn."

"Something wrong?" He frowned and stared at her eyes.

How he read her like that was and would always be a mystery. She sighed. "It's nothing, really."

"Every time you ask me if something is wrong and I say nothing you hit me." She chuckled. "So, as I don't want to hit you, I'll tickle you if you don't tell what happened."

"Ok, ok, ok!" She proceeded to say when he made a move with his hands. "You win. Unfairly, but you win."

He smiled and waited for her to say something, but she just got quiet. "So…?"

"Ok. It's this engagement thing." She dropped at once and looked down. Harry got very quiet after this and when she looked at him again he seemed a little pale and unsure. "Oh, no, no, that's not what I mean. I'm very certain that I want to marry you and nothing will change my mind, I promise."

He let out a ruff of air and blinked a couple times. "Well then, that being said, what is it, then?"

"It's just… I don't know. Everything is the same, you know? And I expected it to be different. I don't actually know how, I just expected it." She let took a deep breath and continued before he could say anything. "And there's also the fact that my life resumes to the wedding. I'm no longer the Holyhead Harpies player, or the little sister, or the youngest daughter, I'm the girl who is going to get married. And honestly, I don't care about the wedding, I just want to be married. Is that too much to ask?"

"Ginny, about being just the girl who'll get married, I get it. Ever since I told people at work I was getting married all they talk to me about is how married life is. Even the single ones just try to talk me out of it. And it sucks, I know it does, that's why we agreed on not talking about it, right? Don't worry about that. Next time someone tries to talk to you about this you just go all Ginny Weasley on them and make it clear you don't want to talk about it."

"Go all Ginny Weasley on them?" She raised her eyebrows and he smiled getting her closer.

"Yes. You know, your kindly way of shouting people off." She laughed a little, but stopped when he got serious. "And as for everything being the same… well, you're right, it is. But I'm kinda glad. I mean, ever since you got out of Hogwarts and we built this routine I finally understood that this is what I've been seeking. I just wanted to have a normal life with a normal girlfriend like a normal bloke, and well, we have that. And honestly, for me life is pretty much perfect as it is. I'm hoping it stays like this."

She sighed happily. "I love it when you know exactly what to say."

"Still bored with our same old life?" He grinned and she got into his lap, one leg at each side of him.

"I was never bored with our life." She kissed him lightly. "But I feel much better, yeah." She kissed his cheek.

"Good. If that hadn't worked I'd have to use other means to show you how awesome our life is right now." He put his hands under her shirt and caressed her skin.

"Oh?" She looked at him. "Actually, I'm not quite convinced. Why don't you try this other technique?"

"If I might." And then he kissed her and Ginny knew right there that he was right. Their life was perfect as it is, and she was glad it would always be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the prompt was engagement, and as here in Brazil people usually... "stay engaged" for a year or more I wanted to work with this of being engaged instead of the proposal part. I suppose it's similar in America and Britain? If not, my apologies. Hope you like it anyway. :)


End file.
